It has been known for years that strength training builds muscles. Strength training is defined as placing a reasonable amount of resistance on the muscles for a short period of time to cause the muscles to work harder and gain strength, therefore, building the muscles. The most common form of strength training is weightlifting or weight-bearing training. Conventionally weightlifting involves use of weights and other heavy objects to create the resistance needed to build the muscles. However, the conventional apparatus and techniques of strength training do not work well for the desired need.
Various problems may occur, during the course of building muscles using weights, if somebody fails to carry or lift the weights properly including physical injury. Each year thousands of people suffer injuries from weightlifting. There are a number of reasons due to which weight-bearing training may cause injuries. The most common reason for weightlifting injuries is improper use of the weights. Before commencing a weight bearing workout, one should know the proper technique to avoid injuries. Placing too much or misplacing weight will induce inappropriate force on the muscles and bones which may result in substantial pain, discomfort, strains, ruptures or even dislocations.
In light of the foregoing discussion, there is a need for an exercise system for strengthening human muscles that eliminates the aforesaid problems and has low weight, easy operability, requires least training, and requires least space for working, and while still achieving the desired need.